Unlikely Saviors
by Jennatem
Summary: Hermione is having the best night of her life, she didn't know how quickly it would turn into her worst. Rated for disturbing theme.


AN: Rating for disturbing theme.

This had to be the best night of her young life. Here she is dancing with a charming and handsome young man and she feels like a stereotypical princess. It was so easy to get swept up in the atmosphere of the dance and forget the hurtful argument she'd had with Ron earlier. 'He can certainly see I'm a girl now.'

Around and around the dance floor they twirled, her partner expertly guiding her with his strength and confidence drawing stares from most of the female students in attendance. They were laughing together and becoming closer as each song passed. "Vould you care for a drink Her-mio-ninny?"

She looked up again at her dashing date for the evening. "Yes, thank you Viktor."

She stood off to the side of the dance floor watching the ever swaying couples still enjoying the music on this magical night. How had this happened to her, plain, bookworm Hermione Granger? Viktor returned with two glasses and just before handing her one, leaned close to whisper in her ear. "You are the most stunning woman in the room, moi krasavitsa, every male is envious of the treasure I haf tonight."

Hermione blushed brightly as his lips brushed her cheek as he pulled away and handed her the drink. As she started to tip her head back to swallow the bubbly liquid inside her eyes caught a pair of sharp blue eyes staring back at her with a most peculiar expression. She's been acquainted with Draco Malfoy for going on four years now and not once has she ever seen this look on his face, and most certainly never directed at her. He looked concerned, closely bordering on panic, she would go as far to say. Maintaining eye contact, he slowly shook his head from one side to the other and raised his hand as if he were about to take a drink.

She froze and crinkled her eyebrows, raising them slightly, silently asking him if he was really telling her not to take a drink. She unknowingly lowered her drink as her mind wondered, why would he care? He'd certainly never cared about her at any other point in her school career. She could hear the word mudblood ringing in her ears delivered by his scathing voice. What reason could he possibly have against her drinking here at the ball, among many others doing the same?

Her face must have shown her indecision to heed his warning. Draco started weaving his way around the outskirts of the room. He looked like he was trying to move quickly without drawing too much attention. "Are you not thirsty Her mio ninny?" Victor's voice held an edge and not wanting to offend him, she began slowly raising the glass to her lips once more. Just as she was about to pour the liquid into her now open mouth, she was knocked roughly in the side. She lost her balance and was starting to fall when she was caught by a firm pair of arms and very briefly pulled into a lean, lightly muscled chest before she was abruptly set back to rights.

"Please, forgive me Hermione. I hope I haven't injured you. Let me replace your drink, as I seemed to have upset yours," he said softly motioning to the now shattered glass on the floor. "Were you having the punch?" "Yes," was all she was able to say. If she hadn't been staring at him while he was speaking the words she never believed they were spoken by Draco Malfoy. He nodded and made his way back in the direction of the refreshment table.

Hermione turned back to Viktor and was startled by the fury she saw painted over his features. "What is it?," she asked placing her hand on his forearm. "Nothing. It makes no difference. Will you take some air vit me?" She smiled up at him, thinking it would be a lovely end to the evening to have a romantic moon-lit stroll in one of the gardens outside. "Yes, I would like that." He offered her his arm and they made their way out a side door of the castle.

They walked along looking at the stars as Viktor described to her some of his favorite places in Bulgaria, and before she realized it they were quite a ways from the castle and the flower gardens she thought they would be touring. It was probably about time to wrap up the evening and get back to her dorm. She knew it must be getting close to the extended curfew that had been set for the ball.

"I've had a wonderful time tonight Viktor. Thank you so much for escorting me, but we probably should start back to the castle. It's getting late." He smirked lightly as he turned to face her. "I can think of a way for you to thank me, moi lyubim. The night is far from over." He leaned forward and pressed his mouth to hers.

Hermione revelled in the sensation of his lips on hers. This was the perfect first kiss, soft and sweet. They had danced together all evening and now here they were under the moon and the stars. He pulled back just a bit and she smiled brightly at him, which was all the encouragement he needed. He kissed her again, laying his hands low on either side of her gently curved waist, just above he swell of her hips. 'Goodness, he is a fantastic kisser' she thought as his pressed hers, slowly and sensually, again and again. His talented mouth captured her upper then lower lip, causing her to loosen her lips and open her mouth slightly between each kiss. He lightly touched her top lip with his tongue and when she opened her mouth to him a bit more he touched the tip of her tongue with his.

Hermione began to breathe deeper. She had never felt such things as her body was feeling now. She was on the verge of being overwhelmed by the sensations coursing through her, but it all felt so good she didn't want to stop. Hermione moved her hands which had been resting on Viktor's forearms to his strong shoulders. At the same time he rubbed his tongue fully against hers, his left hand slid down to cup her rear and pull her closer into his body. She stiffened momentarily startled by the abrupt escalation of their interlude. She was beginning to feel uncomfortable with the level of intimacy they were reaching. She was completely inexperienced before tonight. No boy had given her a passing glance before Viktor. 'I need to get back to the castle' she told herself starting to pull away. But, he just followed her movement and held her tighter.

"Viktor" she tried to speak between his kisses. But he did not reply. "Victor, we need to stop." He moved his head around and kissed just below her ear. "Stop? No, I don't think so." Hermione heart started to speed with anxiety. She didn't know what to do. Maybe he was just caught up in the moment. As he started suckling on her neck she tried again to speak to him.

"I really want to go back Viktor. I'm getting uncomfortable with what we're doing, I've never done any of this before." Without releasing his left hand which was still clamping her most intimately to his body, he brought his right hand up to cup her jaw and hold her face in place as he coldly replied. "You missed out on the easy way by not drinking what I brought you. We will just have to do this the hard way." With that he reached down and roughly cupped her breast capturing and harshly pinching the end between his thumb and the side of his finger.

She cried out, voicing her shock and pain. Desperate now to get away from him, Hermione started struggling, pushing against his shoulders and immovable chest with her hands while trying to dig her heels into the ground. He just laughed at her struggles and swiftly grabbed and pinned her hands to her side as he simultaneously kicked her feet out from under her. She hit the ground with a painful thud and before she could begin to roll away he was on her, pinning her wrists mercilessly to the ground under his knees.

"Please stop," she started to cry. "Please, let me go." Paying no mind to her distress and the desperate bucking of her body as she tried to free herself, he used his now free hands to trail slowly down the sides of her neck in a mockery of a lover's caress. At the base of her throat he splayed his his hands across the expanse of skin revealed by her dress. "I think it's time to see a little more," he told her as he used his hands to scratch deeply into the skin of her upper chest all the way to the top of her bodice's neckline.

"No!" She shrieked. She was fighting as hard as her body would let her against the weight of his body on her, but it was making no difference. "Please!," she begged again, "Please stop!" "Don't worry my little Her mio ninny, you will be healed and obliviated before I give you back. Now, Shut. Up!," he growled as he backhanded her callously and proceeded to rip open the front of her dress.

Hermione began to wail harshly. Between the roaring pain of her face and wrists and the hopelessness and humiliation of her situation, she knew now she was absolutely powerless to stop it. Just as she was about to quit fighting all together she heard a murderous voice shout _Stupify_! and suddenly Viktor's limp weight was crushing her completely into the dirt. She kept her eyes clamped shut as she continued weeping uncontrollably, sucking in great lungfulls of air only to let them back out in hoarse sobs. She didn't move as Victor was rolled away from her and her body covered in a thick warm cloak.

She couldn't stop shaking. Her teeth had begun to chatter and refused to still their movements. _Incarcerous_, The voice spoke again more softly than before. Panicking again, she jerked at the incantation. She didn't want to be helpless again. Her eyes, open from the return of her hysteria, locked on her unlikely savior. He was panting and still had his wand pointed in the direction of her attacker. Very slowly he knelt down to the ground beside her.

"It's alright now, its over," he soothed. "May I look at the damage to your face?" Hermione only nodded, too shocked by his gentle inquiry to reply. He tilted her head gently to the side and pulled away a lock of hair that had stuck to the now drying blood on her split cheek. "The cut is not deep, it will be easily mended. Are you hurt anywhere else beside the other scratches?", indicating those resting just under the top of the cloak.

Hermione swallowed thickly so she could answer. "My wrists and my left ankle."

"Will you allow me to assist you to Madam Pomfrey or would you rather I summon someone else?" While Hermione would normally have felt intimidated and perhaps someone frightened alone in his presence, right now in this moment she felt perfectly safe. He had saved her from a horrible fate, and no matter what her past or future interactions with him held, she would always remember the relief she felt as she heard his voice shout out in the night. "I don't mind if you help me," she whispered. "Thank You."

As soon as the words left her mouth he slid his arms behind her upper back and under her knees, effortlessly scooping her off the ground without dislodging the robe he had covered her in. Hermione was amazed by how smoothly he carried her, like she was made of glass. Finally, now that her mind was beginning to clear she wondered aloud. "How did you know, Sir?"

"Draco," he answered simply.

"Draco?" She parroted back, her confusion blatantly obvious.

"Yes, Draco overheard Viktor bragging to a friend at the refreshment table of his plan to spike your drink. Draco told me he succeeded in ruining the attempt, but panicked when he realized you had left the castle with Viktor. He quickly apprised me of the situation and I was able to use a simple point me spell to ascertain your location, and here we are." Her head drooped. The last of the adrenaline was leaving her system and she suddenly felt exhausted. "Thank you for coming for me, Professor Snape", she whispered weakly as a shudder rippled through her at the thought of what would have happened if he hadn't shown up.

"Relax now Miss Granger," he murmured. "You are safe now and we will soon be at the Hospital Wing." With those words she gave up the fight and laid her head against his chest and was quickly lulled to sleep by the sound of his heart beating.

AN: I am planning one more, probably short chapter to follow this. At this point that's all I have in mind for this story. What do you guys think of this one?

AN-2: moi krasavitsa (my beauty), moi lyubim (my precious or my pet) - translations from google translator, sorry if I offend anyone, who knows the language, by making a mistake.


End file.
